


Fox's Time Alone

by Ivskn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivskn/pseuds/Ivskn
Summary: Our lovely agent is into self-love this night.and the beautiful green-eyed demon is into watching him.





	Fox's Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Fox's Time Alone

## Fox's Time Alone

### by Ivskn

##### [Story Headers]

  


Dear Fox, 

I had a wonderful time watching you the other night. Unnoticed. That was the real pleasure, Fox, being able to watch you be yourself, thinking that you were by yourself, all alone in the privacy of your apartment. 

Actually, I hadn't planned on remaining unseen. I wanted to surprise you. Get you to beat me up. I know how you get off on that. But I'll tell you, once you got going I just couldn't interrupt. It was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. You loving yourself the way I would like to love you. 

Once it hit me that you were going to beat off, I figured you would drag out some of your porn to get the job done. So I was surprised to see you turn off your lights and lay on your couch under the glow of the street lamps shining through your window. That's really when my cock started twitching, because you just looked so damn pretty. You are, you know. So pretty. I thought that from the moment I first met you. 

Anyway, like I said, I was a bit surprised that you hadn't dragged out the porn, but I should have known. You have much more of an imagination than that. So, it thrilled me to see that you were actually going to make love to yourself. Pulling your shirt up and reaching your hand down into your pants, your unbuttoned pants. I really liked that part. My cock was rock hard by then and I was very tempted to yank it out and beat off with you. But I opted for getting off on watching you make love to yourself. 

I don't know what was going through your head at that point. I watched your hand madly at work under your tight jeans, taking long downward strokes. You groaned in the most delightful way. I even groaned along with you, but you never heard. 

It all got way too much for you; your strokes got longer and harder. You began shaking and twitching. I was dying for you to pull what I supposed to be a beautiful chunk of meat out of your pants and LET ME SEE IT! I'd never been able to drive the image of you in your red Speedo out of my head. So many years that has fed my fantasies! So, I was looking forward to the revelation. However, I was getting suspicious that, perhaps, you were going to come in your jeans. That would have been cool, too. But I was greatly pleased when you unbuttoned your fly and set Willy free. 

That's a nice bit of property you got, Fox. I'd like to build my dream house on it. Some place just big enough for two folks and a dog. It's amazing the things that go through my head. It made me gasp to fantasize about "our" little place. Can I entice you? I'll even let you park your car in my garage....as often as you'd like. 

Well, back to the big event. So, not only was I pleased at the property, but also I was overjoyed to see that it hadn't been cut up into parcels. It was the original lot with all the original accoutrements. Remind me to dock with you. You don't know what that is? I'll be more than happy to teach you! I digress. So, I was totally pleased with what I was watching and thrilled that I was learning more about the great mystery that is Fox Mulder. 

My cock was throbbing in my pants, almost painfully, as you stroked that fabulous acre between your legs. I was entranced watching your foreskin slide up and over the head of your penis. There must be a lot of skin there. I wanted to wrap my lips around and have you explode in my mouth. I didn't think you would be ready for that! 

There were two things you did that night that really made it the best of experiences. The secondto -best-thing you did was when right before you came, you lifted your head to look at your cock. I didn't know if that was the ultimate turn on for you. I tried to get into your head and see what it was that was flowing through that brain of yours. But then you came and I forgot all about it. That fabulous, powerful orgasm that sent your come flying. So forceful was your ejaculation that some of it hit your cheek. That's when I realized I was going to come. I was going to come from just watching you satisfy so many of my dreams. As your gasping and groans filled my ears I could feel the come moving up my cock heading for that wonderful little opening. 

That's when the FIRST-BEST-THING you did happened. Of all the things I thought you might scream out at orgasm, and believe me, I've thought about it a lot, I never expected to hear what I heard. Right as my come was breaking through the opening at the end of my cock, you called out "Alex! Oh, god, Alex!" Well, damn, that scared the hell out of me. I almost screamed myself. I thought, shit! You've seen me. I expected you to be jumping off the couch, lunging at me, with your rigid cock spewing sperm, and knocking me to the ground. I would have been totally defenseless, you know, coming as I was. But, no. You were calling out my name because that's who you were thinking about the whole damn time you were beating off. ME! 

It was the greatest orgasm I've ever had. That's the truth. Thank you. Even though the tension from having to be quiet and still caused me severe cramping in the back of my legs and made my balls ache for hours afterwards. 

It must have been very satisfying for you, too; You drifted right off to sleep. You didn't even wipe the come off your face. That's okay. I licked it off before I left. 

I'm beginning to feel that the dream house is a possibility, Fox. It'll probably take time, but I'm gonna work on it. I think we'd make a really terrific couple. 

Thinking of you,   
Alex 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Fox's Time Alone**   
Author:  Ivskn   [email/website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  **5k**  |  **05/29/13**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Humor, Romance   
Summary:  Our lovely agent is into self-love this night.and the beautiful green-eyed demon is into watching him.   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
